Entertaining
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: She looks at you with those doe-like eyes and you can't help but fall. Oneshot.


**Entertaining**

Rating: M (just to be safe) AU world

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (except some actors which are creations of my –silly, too creative, sometimes crazy- mind)

00

00

She laid there in the middle of the blood, all of it staining her clothes and making her hair stick to her face, she wanted to puke and she tried her best to not attract any attention to her petite body.

If anyone noticed her at that moment, she'd be screwed and just when everything was coming out great! They'd kill her if she messed up in any way. She tried her best to control her breathing and remembered what she had been meaning to say for a while now, "Ai.. Aishiteru domo, Jared-kun…" and her eyes shut closed as if an angel's hands had gently closed her lids.

The bell rang and the whole set came back into action, forgetting the pair in the center. Besides the "Did good, Haruno!" she heard nothing else as she smiled at her co-worker, she had gotten a fair chance by getting the main character in the movie based on an American book.

She thanked the Gods for their sole chance and she let hope fill her, maybe now she'd be noticed for real! She wanted real credit for her work, she wanted no fame and no extravagant amounts of money. She only wanted to be the great actress her grandmother had once been.

Maybe if she had accepted the many offers she had been offered when she was young her life might have taken a different course, but for now all she wanted was to act and study medicine. Those two single paths were the ones that made her more than happy and the most prestigious university in Tokyo had accepted her without a hesitation.

The set changed quickly into the next scene, they were close to finishing the movie and she was more than excited to get it over with. She wanted her aunt to see her already! She wasn't exactly allowed to bring her in just yet, and even if she did Shizune probably wouldn't be able to make it with all the trouble at the hospital lately.

Her co-worker, Ayuma Usui was extremely handsome and exotic looking with his tanned skin and his honey colored eyes, with that unruly mob of purple hair he vainly adored. Although he was not the nicest man he had not shown her any reason to be impolite to him yet.

Almost as if he knew what she was thinking about, he smiled and waved as he neared her with quickly, long strides and hung his arm around her shoulders, almost intimately. "Some of us were thinking of going for some dinner, wanna join us Sakura-chan?" he asked almost shyly.

She smiled shyly and shook her head, "I'm sorry Usui-san but I have a previous appointment with a friend" and with a positively disappointed frown he walked away, not before letting her know that he'd try soon again.

She smiled in an attempt to not look awkward and look at the watch on her thin wrist, it was almost time but she guessed that baka had been finishing up the songs in the studio around the corner. She bid goodbye to everyone and took the trench coat she loved from the hook in her changing room.

She absolutely loved that trench coat, and it looked marvelous on her! The forest green material hung to her thusly making her warm during these cold and windy nights. It was getting late and she needed to get to the building and –hopefully- warm up some before going to dinner.

Remembering the last lunch break the crew had had made her want to frown, she hadn't eaten in about nine to ten hours and her stomach was churning loudly much to her embarrassment but it was more than worth it by the time she looked at the scenes they had taped in the long hours.

She smiled as she saw the dim light coming from the reception in the music wing, which meant they were still there! She thanked the Gods for listening to her silent prayer and hurried her way in, pausing for a second or so when the fine hair on the back of her hair stood up suddenly.

She felt as if she was being watched and in the business she worked at, that was a clear sign of something to worry about. She looked around, not noticing anything –or anyone- suspicious and quickly made her way into the warm building.

The fireplace had been turned on and the fire cackled at the recently thrown-in pieces of wood, there on one of the lounge chairs was Sabaku no Temari, a dear old friend of hers. She smiled and made her way towards her, she waited a minute before saying cheerfully "Temari-nii-chan!" and hugging the woman.

The loud and boisterous woman was indeed almost like a sister to her, she had taught her the harsh ways of making business with the right people ever since young and she had been grateful ever since.

Temari hugged her back with enough strength to leave her breathless and she laughed out loud at the gesture, "Temari-nii-chan! I cannot breathe!"

Before she started gasping in -an already pitiful known- imitation of a choking woman and with a sense of victory, Temari let her go with a chuckle. Sakura always seemed to be so cute, it made the older woman laugh all the time.

The rosette gasped as she saw the people in the record studio, they were there! She smiled and hurried into the small control room, standing by the glass and waving at the men inside. She heard a chuckle and turned around as quick as a deadly snake, to pounce on one of her oldest friends.

Sabaku no Gaara was a mystery to most people, but to Sakura he was nothing more than an open book. She knew him like the palm of her hand, like a journal she had written. The redhead was one of her most precious people and she was sure she loved him more than he loved her.

The man chuckled as he pat her head, making her blush and frown, "Ne Gaara, don't treat me like a little kid!" the man was infuriating sometimes and she proceeded to snuggle into his neck, making herself sigh in the warmth she knew so well.

"Ne Gaara, why are you guys here so late?" she asked without taking her face out of his neck, to anyone that would look like a lover's intimate embrace but they both knew better. They had always been there for each other, they had been each other's first in almost everything.

She turned her head to keep looking at the men in the recording studio, Sabaku no Gaara was one of the youngest heirs to a multimedia company and he was a good one too, while he studied his first years at college, he also ran almost half of the company on his own, the other portion was being run by Temari and Kankurou.

She smiled at the blond man currently singing away, it always amazed her just how good Naruto Uzumaki really was. The blond energy ball that knew her since the good ol' cradle days had matured into a young man with exuberant talent and a boisterous attitude that seemed to make everyone love him.

The song they had been recording ended and Gaara made a move to detangle himself from her and as much as she hated it, it had to be done. The door to the recording area opened and she grinned when she saw her mischievous friend spot her with a "Sakura-chan!"

She was taken into a hug before she could blink and she hugged him back with all the strength she could muster. Behind him were his other band mates and also incredible people, Rock Lee and Tenten Higarashi. They had met in their first years of high school and proceeded to awe everyone with their amazing communication skills whilst playing.

She smiled at them while being hugged by her blond brother of the heart and got a little embarrassed when Lee grinned back, thankfully he was over his crush on her now. It would be awkward if he hadn't considering that Tenten and Lee had been dating for a while now.

Finally he let her go and she got her breath back, she turned to Gaara as he was talking to one of the men at the control pad, obviously pleased with the final results. He turned and nodded at the band, "Naruto, the song came out good. You should go rest before the next recording session" and that was it for Gaara.

Naruto chuckled and grinned while taking her hand, "Ne Sakura-chan? Wanna go grab some ramen with me? I think that Ichikaru is still open!" she blinked and smiled, before she could say the reason why she couldn't as nicely as she thought she would Gaara interrupted her with a scowl.

"Sakura is coming to dinner with me, Naruto. We had a previous appointment" and he took his black coat from the top of the lounge chair and walked away, stopping at the front door waiting for her. She had to smile at that, it wasn't very often they got the chance to see each other and when they did, he'd do exactly that. He'd do anything to keep her to himself at least for dinner and although she'd usually bonk him in the head for the possessiveness he showed, tonight all she could do was smile and bid goodbye to everyone quickly in order to catch up.

"Gaara! You didn't need to be so rude to Naruto you know!" she scolded him but ironically the smile was still there. He walked her to his sleek sports car and opened the door for her to get in, getting into the driver's seat himself with a grace to envy.

"Hey Gaara, where are we going tonight?" she asked, and he turned to look at her from the side of his eye with a smirk. "Tempura is still your favorite, right?" and she had to laugh, that dumb butt was so full of himself but he did know what she liked!

00

00

The wrinkle in her skirt was not going away and she tried her best to smooth it without forming anymore wrinkles on the navy blue pencil skirt. The white blouse she wore had miracously survived any kind of lines from the hurried escape from her apartment. It was a quiet Saturday midday and she had an important meeting with some big named contractors for another movie.

She waited patiently until her name was called and until then she had been looking discreetly at the surroundings of the expensive hotel, the wallpaper was a light tan color and had numerous and intricate designs on every line, making the decoration seem a bit too over-the-top, but otherwise it was a quiet and relaxing room. The classical music drifting in and out of her ears, making her remember of lazy Sunday mornings and that grand piano…

She flinched when the receptionist called her name and she smiled at her while she walked away with unknowing grace, making the other occupants in the room gape at her. Not that she noticed at all though.

She walked into the meeting room only to find a couple of young men instead of the elder men she had expected, her surprise was nothing they noticed but she still managed to catch herself before doing something stupid. She smiled politely at them and sat down on a loveseat in front of them.

She prepared herself for the questions they'd soon ask and placed her hands on her legs, her ankles crossed and her face passive. The men in front of her couldn't have been any older than their late teenage years, how odd. "Good morning Sakura-san" one of them said.

"We would like to ask you some questions before any of us make any decisions", the one who said that had brown hair, brown eyes and a suspicious smirk on his full lips, something was wrong. "First of all Sakura-san, how old are you?" the one to the right of the creepy asked with a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes, she frowned inwardly before answering "I have recently turned 18".

"So you are an official adult, huh?" one of them mumbled and caught himself, that one had blond wavy hair and dark brown eyes. She didn't like any of them, and not to mention she had a bad feeling about this meeting. "So Sakura-san, if you had to be honest, which one are you, a S or a M?" the brown haired one asked and she felt herself freeze.

What was that? "Excuse me?" she asked through clenched teeth, "Well, I'd like to know which one I have to be when we meet ah, intimately" he said slyly and she stood up immediately. "I thought this was a job interview, not some fun to a trio of immature jerks!" she exclaimed hotly and clenched her fists.

They all reacted equally to _immature jerks _and rose from their seats, two of them coming towards her while the other one crossed his arms smugly, "Surely you didn't think that your talent would be the only thing to get you the part, right?" he said and one of them chuckled while grabbing her arm in a vice-like grip.

"You assholes! " she yelled and tugged her arm free with her strength, making the one who had grabbed her look at her in surprise. "I would never sleep with _any_ of you, you disgusting boys!" she said and grabbed her purse before pushing one of them away, making her way towards the door before she was taken by the waist.

"Oh Sakura-san" the san emphasized, "We are going to have to punish you for those words of yours" and started kissing her neck with his disgusting lips, she yelled in fury and elbowed him in the gut. She thanked her mother for making her take self-defense lessons and stood in a fighting stance.

The one she had elbowed squealed in pain and she frowned, her brows knitting together as she quickly analyzed her opponents making the best way to escape unscathed. And she was so close to the door too, dammit! How the hell had she gotten in this position? All she had done was study hard and work harder! She had been told of this job opportunity by one of the set directors and she had smiled and thanked him for the notice.

Now she didn't feel like thanking anyone, and she waited for any of them to make a move. She didn't have to wait long before two of them tried to get her sandwiched between them, but they didn't count on her ducking, letting those two tools to punch each other before running straight for the door.

She never made it, the remaining ass had taken her down and was now using his own weight against her, keeping her down and his knee in between of her own legs, too near to her lower self for her comfort. She yelled until another one covered her mouth with his bigger hand.

She felt the familiar sting of tears gathering in the corners of her eyes and willed herself to not let them fall. She would not give these men the pleasure of watching her cry and beg, never. She tried to look away but couldn't help to gag, so this was how she'd end up? Raped in an office? Left there to die?

She realized she couldn't end like this, she still had all her life to live! She still had to go to medical school and graduate, she still had to finish her film, and all of her friends! Oh, her friends were the last straw. She couldn't let them see her like this!, she struggled against the man on top of her while he palmed her thighs, and she bit the hand on her hand.

The second the hand had recoiled, she yelled and her knee had come up to kick the man in the place where the sun doesn't shine, let him see how that felt! She rolled away and ran towards the door, she was turning the handle when it opened. She was sure she would have hugged the stranger if not for the men behind her.

She pushed herself against the stranger and the man stepped in front of her, his hand outstretched. "Stay back" he said with an impassive voice, a cold voice. The men who had tried to rape her were cowering in fear, and she narrowed her eyes. However before she could yell for help, the man had scared the other men away and was pulling her into the very same office she had tried to escape.

She squealed and the man pushed her against the wall, smirking. She tried to push him away but determined hands and narrowed eyes but he paid no mind to either. The man in front of her looked about her age if not a bit older with onyx hair and deep obsidian eyes with long, feminine eyelashes and an aristocratic nose.

His hair looked as if it was spiked and he had bangs framing his handsome face, if not for the fact that he was a man she would have dared to call him pretty. Almost like a fairy, a fairy of hell of course!

She bit on her lip and as she tried to calm herself down from the sudden turn of events she missed the way those eyes looked at her lips with a sudden glint. If possible they might have turned darker, "Who… are you?" she asked with suspicion and he smirked again. "The question here is how are you going to pay me back for saving you?"

Her mouth opened in her rosy full lips formed an 'O' in surprise, pay him back? She narrowed her eyes, "How much money do you want?" and the man in front of her chuckled in delight. His mouth neared the side of her pretty face and she tensed as he breathed out in a huff, "I want no money from you" and she pondered what the hell did that mean?

Almost as if the light bulb in her innocent mind had suddenly lit, he kissed her earlobe and she tensed before clenching her fists, the obsidian eyes taking note of every single movement. She whispered in a tiny voice, "You want sex, don't you?" and he didn't answer, just biting her earlobe and chuckling when she flushed and a gasp escaped her delicious-looking mouth.

She pushed him away with sudden found strength, "Look mister, I do not know what kind of woman you think I am! But I do not sleep my way up nor do I… thank, strange men with sexual intercourse!" she hissed and left the room as quick as her small feet could carry her out leaving the man with a wide look in his eyes.

She left the building in her red Audi and promised herself that she would never let herself be trapped like that ever again.

00

00

He had stood in that office for almost ten minutes after the spiteful rosette had left him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, what a woman she was. Sasuke had never met any woman even near interesting as she was and even less who didn't know who he was. He had always been used to women throwing themselves on him and he would rarely actually enjoy their bodies.

However, the women he had slept with were usually pretty but with a pea-sized brain, never actually being a quarter as interesting as Sakura Haruno. Oh yes, he knew her. How could he not? She had a very interesting history and her face was not one any man would easily forget.

She had those big, emerald green eyes that seemed to take everything in with the same apprehension and curiousness with the dark eyelashes framing her baby doll eyes. Her small nose that resembled a button was fine and elegant and the bundle of lips that would make any less of a man dive in to try were as full as two red rose petals, they looked as soft too.

Usually, enterprise heir Sasuke Uchiha would have never thought twice about a woman like he did of her, but Sakura was special in many ways. She was one of the first young actresses he had heard of that spent as much time studying as she did on set and yet she never appeared tired or moody, always with that smile on her lips.

He knew from looking at her that she was a vixen deep inside, but he never had expected her to refuse him as flatly as she did. She was a challenge, one he knew he would enjoy. Oh Sakura Haruno had no idea what she had gotten in when she looked at him with those wide, hopeful and sinful eyes.

She would become his, and no one ever stepped in his way once he wanted something. He'd make sure of that, he always did.

Taking his cell phone out of his left pocket, he was about to walk away when he noticed a purse laying innocently on the floor, smirking widely he picked it up and left with it. The navy blue clutch in his firm grip, she would be very surprised when she found herself in his plans.

Making a quick call to his older brother to let him know he wouldn't be going to the party that night, he drove off to what would be a long investigation on Sakura Haruno. And he wouldn't rest until he knew what no one else knew, that was sure.

He reached the penthouse he lived in and scowled when he saw the blond figure on his couch, he still didn't know how the fuck he always managed to get in. He ignored the blond man now eating on his expensive couch and walked straight to the studio, sitting on the rolling chair and turning his computer on.

He waited without moving as the computer warmed up and started typing until the annoying pest that had proclaimed himself his 'best friend' barged in, he swiftly minimized all the windows of internet and the notes he had taken on her before the dobe could see what he was up to. The last thing he needed was the dobe to think he was some whipped man who needed to know everything about (his soon to be) girl.

He watched the dobe look at him suspiciously before grinning to himself, "Teme! You didn't even say hi when you got here!" Aa, so that was what he was interrupted for? He scowled, "Like I would want to greet you Dobe, with that ramen breath of yours" he responded before going back to the computer.

"Ne, always an ass huh? Anyway, Itachi told me you are bailing out on the party? Why the fuck are you bailing you Teme! This is the perfect opportunity for you to meet chicks!" he said before sitting on the top of the couch in the studio, facing him with crossed arms. However before he could continue his scolding on the Uchiha, his cell phone rang.

He looked at the number and grinned, quickly forgetting his interrupted scolding session on him and he resumed his investigation as the dobe talked to whoever was on the other line. He usually wouldn't have minded listening but he was, although he'd never admit it, a bit curious from all the hand-signs the dobe was doing.

"I'll talk you later Sakura-chan! Of course I'll go! See you at the party?...okay are the Haruno Srs. Going? I haven't seen your mom in a while, maybe I'll convince her to invite me for dinner some day" he laughed at that and Sasuke wondered how the fuck did the dobe know Sakura Haruno "Suuuure, Sakura-chan! See you tonight! You want me to pick you and Hinata up?...okay see you at eight-ish.. Bye!"

He watched from his desk as the dobe pumped a fist into the air and grinned, he wanted to ask what was all of that about but knowing Naruto he'd be told soon, and he was right. "Guess what Teme? I'm taking Sakura-chan to tonight's banquette!" he pumped his fist in the air again and Sasuke smirked.

"The banquette is obligatory dobe, Father wants both Itachi and I to go. So we both are taking her" he said with a smirk, his whole plan of seeing her again was being forced before time, but it would still be something she wouldn't forget.

00

00

She had just finished making the call to Naruto when Hinata walked into her room with that shy smile of hers, she grinned towards the timid girl and gave her the thumbs up. "Ne Hinata-chan, Naruto is taking us to the banquette but don't you worry! I have a plan that's fool-proof! By the end of the night, you will be in his arms dancing the last song!" she squealed and hugged the blushing girl as Hinata kept thanking her for her help.

Hinata Hyuuga had to be the most timid girl she ever knew but she was so adorable that Sakura didn't even care she came from the uptight Hyuuga clan! She was one of her best friends and the woman had to be the kindest soul she had ever had the pleasure to meet.

Hinata had been in 8th grade when they met, and she would never forget the girl's sad smile when she kindly refused her offer for lunch. Sakura had been perplexed at the reason of why such a nice girl would want to be so lonely until she heard from other girls that she was such a weak mind, a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan.

She had been so mad at them that she had called them off, all of them, while she didn't know Hinata had heard it all, ever since she had become tight friends with the girl and a couple more. But Hinata had gotten this mayor crush on Naruto since 10th grade and the poor girl had never gotten the courage to tell him how she felt, thus Sakura intervened now.

It was time for that dense man to realize what a gem he had near him all this time! And while they got to know each other, she'd hang out with some of her other friends, even if Gaara had called her earlier to let her know that he wouldn't be going, she promised herself she'd have a good time.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she smiled at the Hyuuga heir as she came out of the bathroom, Ino should be here any minute now and they would start their makeup respectively. By time Ino Yamanaka, their other best friend, arrived, both Hinata and her had done their hair. Their dresses rested on top of Sakura's queen size bed and their shoes by the ottoman in the corner, their smiles never wavered as Ino put the products on them. This was not their first banquette so they knew how to dress, how to act and what do say but they still couldn't shake the feeling of excitement that ran through them all.

At 8:06, they were all ready, their gowns flowing and she turned to Hinata when the doorbell rang, she looked stunning. The lavender gown showing off her figure without being too promiscuous, and her silver heels making her look to elegant. She squealed as she looked at the now blushing girl. "Remember Hinata-chan! Don't be nervous and just be comfortable! No fainting unless it's to make him bring you back to reality with a kiss!" she said and laughed when the girl's face became crimson.

Ino had left a while ago, her own date picking her up earlier, they all knew Shikamaru needed time and Ino's bossiness to get ready. So when she opened the door and turned to give Hinata an encouraging wink, she missed the smirk on the man's face in the hallway.

She turned and squealed in terror when she saw that man there! He was next to Naruto and smirking that sinful smirk of his! she was sure she looked like an idiot with her mouth agape but how… how was that man here?

The man chuckled and she blushed, "Are you that surprised of seeing me again, Sakura-_chan_?" he asked and smirked widely when she flushed at the emphasized chan in her name. Naruto was looking at them in surprise and with a frown on his face. "Sakura-chan, you know the teme?" he asked and she turned to him.

"I.." she couldn't get a word out of her mouth and the man in front of her seemed amused, one of his hands held her navy clutch! That bastard! He smirked when she took it from his grip and stepped aside, "You left this the other day… you seemed to leave in a hurry, were you that embarrassed by me?" she could feel her cheeks flaming!

Naruto chocked on his spit it seemed, and he kept looking at them as if they had both grown an extra head. Hinata shuffled behind her and she blinked, she was screwing up the plan!" she smiled sweetly and his smirk disappeared. "Of course! I am so sorry, here, walk with me! Let's put this back where it belongs!" and she took his arm quickly, bringing him into the apartment.

He frowned as she pushed him out of Naruto and Hinata's view, she signaled him to keep quiet as she covered her mouth, he stood there with his hands in his pockets and a frown on his pretty face. "Hn." He said and she shushed him, intently listening until the "Wow, Hinata-chan! You look beautiful!" and she grinned.

She pushed the stranger further into the hallway and poked his chest in irritation, "Look mister, I do not know how you know my name or anything, but could you really not be quiet! We almost screwed up the plan!" she whispered hotly and as she was so into her speech, she missed the way his eyes darted to her lips. She liked her lips and smiled as she watched her two best friends talk and she fisted her hands in excitement. This would be great! She turned to the man beside her and blinked at the odd look in his eyes, he was looking at her as if he'd like to eat her right up. How strange.

"Em, mister? Are you alri-mphh!" the last part of her sentence was shushed as a pair of lips covered her and a pair of arms caged her to the wall, she couldn't help but gasp as his tongue licked her lower lip and he took the chance. After what seemed like an eternity, she closed her eyes and her small hands fisted themselves in his tux jacket, shyly kissing him back.

He pulled away when the need for oxygen made its presence but smirked when he slowly tugged her lower lip with his teeth, bringing a blush to her face with a dazed look in her eyes. This night would be so… entertaining.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and you, Sakura Haruno will be mine before you know it"

000

000

**How about that after what seems like years of no-updating action? Hope it was alright.**

_**WobblyWally**_


End file.
